Alien Empera
Alien Empera is a powerful and evil alien, and one of the greatest enemies of the Space Garrison. History Alien Empera was originally a resident of his own planet called Dark Planet. When the sun on his planet died, its inhabitants were slowly dying but one single being managed to survive by embracing the darkness, thus reborn as the well-known space emperor who possessed a huge resentment towards light. He also created the Armored Darkness, who was stationed on his Planet. The two conflicting alien races, Alien Mysteler and Alien Ateria were constantly on war with each others. The reason was never told in the original series, so much so that it still continued to 2006 (Mebius' era). In an Ultraman Mebius exclusive novel, it was revealed that the Empera's influence reached their planets and both races' conflict was part of a competition to obtain their places in the Empera Army. Almost 30,000 years before any of Ultra Brothers went to Earth, Alien Empera led an army of monsters to take over the Land of Light in Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to repel his army of monsters. This event, now called the Great Ultra War, ended when Alien Empera dueled with Father of Ultra. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a matching scar on their hips that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. However the Emperor's wound forced him to retreat and he was not seen until the end of Ultraman Mebius' tour of duty on Earth Before the events of Ultraman Mebius, Alien Empera opened a Space-Time Wave to lure aliens starting with a herd of Dinozaurs. The Emperor's return was heralded when the predator Bogal was lured to Earth and began reviving and summoning several monsters to Earth, such as Sadola and Twin Tail. Following Bogal's destruction at the hands of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius, other Bogals, known as "Lesser Bogals," opened an Ultra Zone, a gate way to the Monster Graveyard. With the Ultra Zone opened, Alien Empera slowly began a reviving process starting with Yapool and hid his existence by creating and using gigantic robot, Imperializer once Yapool was cut off from Earth. However while Inpelaizer's strength was more than what Mebius could handle, it was felled by both Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Alien Empera then recruited Yapool to join two more generals Glozam, Deathrem, and Alien Mephilas. The four were all veterans of the great Ultra War the Emperor instigated ages ago. This coalition of aliens would soon be known as "The Four Heavenly Kings" as their intent was destroying Mebius to serve Empera's demands. Shortly after Alien Psychokino informed Mebius about the Space-Time Wave, the Four Heavenly Kings began preparation of their plans. Eventually, even the might of Yapool was no match for Ultraman Mebius, and Deathrem and Glozam soon fell after him. Mefilas, realizing that he could not rule Earth, retreated to space, but was killed by Alien Empera himself for not completing the task, setting the stage for the final battle. The Advent of the Emperor Alien Empera began his world domination plan by encasing the sun in rock. He also summoned a group of Inpelaizers to attack different regions of the Earth. At first, Ultraman Mebius was losing the battle against the Inpelaizers, but after the people of Earth began cheering him on, Ultraman Mebius destroyed the Inpelaizers with the same attack he used to destroy Mebius Killer, the Mebium Dynamite. However, excessive usage of the attack on the Inpelaizers became too much for Mirai's body to handle and thus Mirai was put in critical condition. Later, two more Inpelaizers appeared to wreak havoc, this time attacking GUYS HQ. GUYS managed to destroy one of the Inpelaizers, but was unable to destroy the second. Just as the second Inpelaizer was about to destroy the GUYS base, a blade slit it clean in half, destroying it completely. It was the blade of Zamsher, an alien swordsman who had unfinished business to settle with Ultraman Mebius (and Ultraman Hikari,) who had sided with GUYS so that Mebius would be his kill. Shortly after, Alien Fanton and Psychokino, alien friends of GUYS appeared as well to assist them in the battle. With his army destroyed, Alien Empera decided to take over the Earth personally. The Alien destroyed much of Tokyo during his descent, as he declares his long awaited 30,000 year long vengeance against the Father of Ultra. Soon after his declaration, he finally encases the Earth in darkness from the coating of stone on the sun, boasting that the Earth's future was cancelled. Zamsher tried to take out the Emperor in short order, by trying to impale Alien Empera with his blade, but the Emperor's superior strength and power was far greater than Zamsher's or what the others could handle and then Alien Empera proceeded to assault Zamsher with his shock waves. Just then, Ultraman Hikari, donned in his Aarb Gear, arrived to assist in defeating Alien Empera but was blasted to the ground next to Zamsher. The two rivals decided to work together to destroy the Empera, and Ryu, in one of GUYS' jets, began striking back at Alien Empera as well, but none of their attack did not harm him. Following his assault on Zamsher and Hikari, Alien Empera turned his attention to the GUYS base, and decided to destroy it in order to kill Ultraman Mebius once and for all. Then, as he fired a Darkness Fear shockwave, Zamsher sacrificed himself and took the hit. Dying, Zamsher realized the truth of protection. Enraged, Ultraman Hikari charged up a Marine Knight shot, and fired, only for Empera to slap the beam with no effort. He soon retaliated with a Darkness Fear shockwave that destroys Hikari's armor, severely injuring him to the point of his color timer going red. Using the last of his strength and thanking the creatures of Aarb for protecting him to the very last, Hikari grabbed Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru and actually managed to cut another scar into Alien Empera's other side. Exhausted, Hikari soon vanished, but not before Serizawa telepathically tells Ryu to take care of Mebius and the Earth. Believing that Hikari and Serizawa had both died, Ryu of GUYS then angrily charged towards Alien Empera in a kamikaze dive, cursing the vile alien, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by a single hit of Empera's shockwave, much to Mirai's horror and anger. In reality, Ultraman Hikari had returned, saving Ryu and taking him as his new human host, reassuring Mirai. Hikari then unleashed his Hikari Blade, but was unable to even hit Empera, as the alien blasted him back with shock waves. At that critical moment, Mirai, unable to sit by and watch his closest friend die, transformed into Ultraman Mebius, against his friends' wishes to stay and recuperate. Hikari and Mebius combined their Hikari Shot and Mebium Shoot, but the Empera simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Admiring Mebius' ability to transform even in such a battered state, Alien Empera recalled why the Four Heavenly Kings were defeated in the first place. The evil alien decided to go on the offensive, unleashing on Mebius his signature beam: the Rezolium Ray. Hikari attempted to interfere, only for Empera to strike Hikari with another shock wave, knocking him to the ground. Empera, amplifying his dark beam, soon successfully destroyed Mebius. All seemed lost, but little did the Empera know that killing Mebius was the beginning of his''end. Death : "''We... are becoming light." : ―Alien Empera, uttering his last words. Meanwhile in space, the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) were all at work, destroying the rock that was coating the sun with their signature beams. They telepathically communicated with the distraught GUYS team members, encouraging them not to give up hope. Meanwhile, Mirai was revived as a spiritual entity, thanks to the miraculous powers of the Knight Brace. With Mirai back, he merged with all the other members of Team GUYS as well as Ultraman Hikari, to which gave birth to a new form of Ultraman Mebius, Phoenix Brave Mode. Alien Empera's powers were now futile as they were all deflected back at him by Mebius' new form. At that moment, GUYS' final METEOR, an energy-amplifier named "Specium Redoublizer" descended from the skies. Mebius fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the amplifier, severely weakening and wounding Alien Empera, whom was withering in agony as scale after scale was being ripped apart from his body. Meanwhile the captain of GUYS, Shingo Sakomizu suddenly merged with another Ultra that came onto the scene, Zoffy. Zoffy joined the battle, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier, and linking it with Mebius's beam. With Alien Emperor still''not destroyed, Mebius performed a final technique, the Mebium-Knight Dynamite. The technique was so powerful it destroyed the amplifier and fatally wounded Alien Empera. As he was dying, Alien Empera finally recognized that it was the bond between the humans and the Ultramen that enabled Mebius to defeat him. Realizing the futility of his actions, Empera solemnly accepts his fate and dies in peace as he slowly transformed into light before dissipating. This is where the alien emperor's story ends. Though his minions attempting to revive him once, they ultimately failed, stopping such a powerful threat from ever coming again. But will this emperor of darkness truly remain dead? Abilities * Dark Fireball: A dark variation of fireball attacks, first used to take down Crew GUYS ship. * Rezolium Ray (レゾリューム光線 ''Rezoryūmu Kōsen?): Alien Empera's strongest attack, He can fire a powerful red and black beam of Minus Energy from his right hand. It's capable of killing even an Ultra, who rank among if not the most durable race in the universe, in one shot. * Red Shockwave: From his hands, Alien Empera can launch shock waves that are strong enough to take down and weaken Ultras and Aliens. With this same power he can keep his opponent at bay, he also mentally put out the flames from explosion his arrival caused. * Darkness Manipulation: Although it is unknown how this ability is used, Alien Empera can coat the sun in a black substance akin to a sunspot, blocking its light. * Reflector Mantle (リフレクターマント Rifurekutā Manto?): Alien Empera's cape is strong enough to absorb or neutralize normal Ultra beams * Armor: Alien Empera's armor is strong enough to withstand normal Ultra Beams. He withstood the amplified beam of a Super Ultraman and Zoffy's M87 Ray for an extended period of time and still stood. * Darkness Fear (ダークネスフィア Dākunesu Fia?): Despite it's name Alien Empera's equivalent to the Ultras' Travel Sphere resembles a menacing ball of fire. In Ultraman Mebius Gaiden it is shown to posses a pocket dimension within. * Ghost Rebirth (ゴーストリバース Gōsuto Ribāsu?): After his death, he can resurrect again with his host called Mecha Zamu. This ability only seen in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. * Empera Blade (エンペラブレード Enpera Burēdo?): Alien Empera used a handheld sword in battle against Father of Ultra. It presumably rivals the the Ultimate Sword wielded by Father of Ultra. Although never shown in use again in the present day, game publications reinvoke the usage of this weapon, being used in conjunction with Armored Darkness' Darkness Trident. * Armored Darkness (アーマードダークネス Āmādo Dākunesu?): Despite his death, but at the very least, he had a sentient set of armor called Armored Darkness as his servant to continue his deed. In Ultraman Festival 2009, Alien Empera was shown capable of donning the Armored Darkness and retains control of his body, probably since he is the creator himself. * ESP: Alien Empera can also perform several mental abilities, primarily telekinesis and telepathy, which he uses to counter Alien Psychokino Kako's ESP. It is this power that allowed him to control the Darkness Fear. * True Rezolium Ray (真・レゾリューム光線 Shin Rezoryūmu Kōsen?): Enhanced version of the original Rezolium Ray. * Darkness Trident (ダークネストライデント Dākunesu Toraidento?): The Armored Darkness' own weapon, Empera can summon it on his own hand, using in conjunction with the Empera Blade. ** Twin Dark Slash (ツインダークスラッシュ Tsuin Dāku Surasshu?): With both the Empera Blade and the Darkness Trident, Empera can perform a slashing attack with said weapons. * Darkness Disaster (ダークネスディザスター Dākunesu Dizasutā?): Summons a giant meteorite to strike the opponent with. * Darkness Punisher (ダークネスパニッシャー Dākunesu Panisshā?): A tag-team attack with the Armored Darkness. Alien Empera possess (or rather wears) the Armored Darkness and wielded both the Empera Blade and the Darkness Broad to strike the enemy. Trivia * Empera is one of the most major villains in the Ultraman franchise, and the first major villain to receive a page on this wiki. Category:Aliens Category:Bad Guys Category:Evil guys Category:Villains Category:Pure evil Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Great Ultra War Participants Category:Ultra Series